The return of the better or the worst
by KazKadie2014
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have swapped places, to see if Tony is capable of handling a case on his own. The team call in Ziva to help out in the case. They find out who the victim is, but they have to keep a close eye on McGee.
1. Chapter 1

The team were sitting in the bullpen doing paperwork and filling out old case files for about a week now and they didn't know what to do as there hasn't been a homicide case to attend to.  
'Probie, do you have that file on Emily Frederickson?' Tony asked from his desk.  
McGee looked up from behind his computer and towards Tony he thought for a second 'umm...yeah I think so' he paused looking down at the files on his desk. 'Yeah here you go' he said, picking up the file and placing it on Tony's desk.  
'Thanks probie' Tony said, picking up the file. McGee walked back to his desk and continued with his paperwork. It had been a strange week. The director called Tony and Gibbs to the office and said that Tony would be the team leader for the next case, because Vance wanted to see how he handles being in charge.  
6 years ago, Tony was in charge for one case with Reny Grant, but Vance hadn't really taken much notice then. And Gibbs left for a while, Vance wasn't even there, it was Jenny.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, coffee in his hand, and sat down. As soon as he sat down the phone rang. He looked at the ID and saw it was the people who tell them if there is a case.  
'Dinozzo' he called. Tony looked at him. Gibbs passed the phone to Tony. Tony saw the ID. 'Dinozzo' he answered. Then suddenly his face dropped, quietly with shock in his voice, 'Okay. Thanks' He hung up.  
Gibbs glanced up from his computer and he saw Tony's face expressions as he stared down at the phone.  
'You okay Dinozzo?' Gibbs asked. Tony said nothing but just stare down at the phone still.

Then finally he looked up and glared at McGee and glanced at Gibbs, 'I need to talk to you' Tony said in a wiry voice.  
Gibbs and Tony went to the elevator, Tony turned to Gibbs 'They found a body in Richmond Park this morning' Tony said after a few minutes. 'a young girl'  
'A navy officer?' Gibbs asked, then he saw Tony's face drop again.

Tony turned and faced him 'The young girl they found was, McGee's sister. Sarah McGee.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey! sorry guys you may of got confused when chapter 2 was the same as chapter 1, it was a mistake, my internet was terrible so I couldn't sort it out! some have been asking: Why does it say complete? Yeah sorry about that, it was a mistake also! But sorry if I take so long to upload a chapter, I have been through a lot lately so, sorry again! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**_

Tony and Gibbs grabs their gear and head down to the scene. McGee stands up and grabs his coat and bag.

Tony stops him 'You can't come McGee' he said with a slight hint of worry in his voice. 'No, I'm coming it's my job to help in the investigation' McGee urged.

Gibbs comes along and stops him, whilst Tony calls someone. Gibbs walks up to McGee and says 'McGee, you have to stay here this isn't a kind of investigation you need to help with' McGee starts to frown 'Gibbs, Boss, I'm part of this team too. I should be on this case. You cannot tell me I can't' McGee is arguing and is getting very impatient. So was Gibbs, he was about to say something, then Tony interrupted him - 'Okay thanks' He hung up.

'I will come on this case, and you can't make me!' McGee continued 'McGee, you are-' Gibbs was about to explode before Tony interrupted again.

'Stop it you two! As team leader I order you McGee to stay put. Someone will be here shortly to keep you company' Tony acted all smug!

'Who is it? Is it Sarah? She always said that she wanted to see you guys again' McGee was suddenly interested in the topic. Both Tony and Gibbs glanced at each other, and back to McGee, 'It's a surprise Probie' Tony said, then McGee's faced turned into a smile. And he sat back down in his chair.

Tony and Gibbs were walking to the elevator when it opened without anyone pressing the button. 'I'm here' A voice came out of the elevator. McGee looked to see who it was. It was Ziva. 'You came quicker than I thought' Tony was confused  
'Yeah' Gibbs agreed 'I was just down the road when you called Ziva answered 'You said you would be 20 minutes Though? But you took under 10 minutes' Tony pointed out  
'yeah, i was jus having a coffee in the cafe two blocks down from here' Ziva explained

'okay, we got to go now, stay here and keep an eye out on McGee. Make sure he stays in these walls, and doesn't leave the building' Tony ordered 'Your wish is my command Dinozzo' Ziva said.  
Tony grinned and left. Once they got in the car Gibbs asked 'why were we contacted before Sarah's family?' Gibbs looked confused.  
'Apparently there was a note next to her body saying ''CONTACT NCIS''


End file.
